1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to devices and methods for training a well balanced swing technique. More particularly, the present invention, in a preferred embodiment relates to devices for improving transfer of weight in a swinging motion for baseball/softball, tennis or golfing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, many inventions have been introduced to assist in developing proper stabilization while transferring weight in the swinging motion, particularly in golf and baseball applications. One such example was proposed by Shimizu, et al., U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2008/0188331, entitled “Swing Training Device.”
According to Shimizu and his co-inventors, in sports that require a swinging motion, i.e. golf, baseball, softball, cricket, tennis, racquetball, and squash, it is understood that the art or science of an optimal swing requires balance. Balance throughout the swing ensures minimal eye movement and proper body mechanics prior to and during the moment of impact with the ball. With regard to baseball, it's has been said that the hardest thing in sports is to hit a moving round ball with a round bat. Without a balanced swing, consistently hitting a baseball is nearly impossible.
When swinging a bat, club etc., during a game or match, it is imperative that prior to impact the player is completely focused on making contact with the ball without worrying about swing mechanics or body balance. Using a training aid to train the body and in turn muscle memory to swing consistently with balance will help athletes during the pressures of a game or competition to maximize their chances for success of consistently hitting the ball.
Other related inventions promoting a balanced swing or muscle memory include: “Swing Training Device for Sports,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,335,117 to Reason-Kerkhoff, another entitled “Apparatus and Method for Training A Baseball Player to Hit A Baseball,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,468,010 to Du Brock, another entitled “Measurement and Analysis of Foot Related Forces During a Golf Swing,” U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2008/0318703 by Mooney, another entitled “Training Device for Golfers,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,677,988 to McMillan, and another entitled “Leg Positioning and Training Device for Golfers” to Perry, another entitled “Weight Shift Training Apparatus for Golfers,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,723,004 to Florain, another entitled “Golf Practice Foot Stand,” U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2004/0082399 to Shioda, and another entitled “Balance and Coordination Teaching Method,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,790,166 to Broudy, and another entitled “Method and Apparatus for Golf Instruction,” U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2003/0022726 to Mindlin, and another entitled “Batting Practice Balance Platform” U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,872 to Outlaw, and another entitled “Golf Training Device,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,026 to Breneman, and another entitled “Weight Shift Monitor for Golfers,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,036 to Hamilton, and another entitled “Baseball Swing Training Apparatus,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,290 to Sawyer, and another entitled “Golf Training Device,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,457 to Brown, and another entitled “Batting Stance and Stride Practice Apparatus,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,735 to Wilson, and another entitled “Golf Swing Practice Platform,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,231 to Merkle et al., and another entitled “Golf Swing Training Device,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,325 to Sutton, and another entitled “Golf Swing Training Apparatus,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,847 to Lorang, and another entitled “Golfer's Stance Training Device,” U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,821 to Spedding, and another entitled “Golf Practice Platform,” U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,923 to Stewart, and another entitled “Golf Stance Guide,” U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,377, to Stipp, and another entitled “Foot Trainer with Adjustable Rotation and Friction Means,” U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,930 to Sertich, and another entitled “Golf Swing Training Device,” U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,559 to Larsen.
While these proposals may be beneficial for their respective purposes, a need however still remains to provide a device that can be manufactured inexpensively, as many prior art devices have moving parts or electronics. An additional need that remains unresolved is to provide a device that can be easily stored.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new balance apparatus that can be manufactured by injection molding, for example, and thereby reduce its cost. It is yet further an object of the present invention to provide a balance mechanism with few moving part or electronics, if any to make the invention affordable and accessible to a larger set of sports enthusiasts. It is an additional embodiment of the present invention to provide a design that is additionally attractive to the consumer due to easy storage.